Currency
Under construction One of the first practical problems an adventurer can run into when traveling through Felarya is finding out that their money is worth literally nothing. Felarya uses its own currency, as well as several of the most common types found in the universe such as gols, platalis, Kejdoran shkings, yolems, rainbow pearls, and tetros. Most normal transactions on Felarya are made in skevols, the local currency, minted by Negav. Larger ones are in Faldong gems or various local gemstones, and the greatest exchanges (such as buying a space battle cruiser or an imperial palace) are negotiated in pure ascarlin. This goes for most humanoid races, although some neko tribes possess their own currency as well. Most of the sentient predators have little interest in money. Currency Rate Skevols (SK) are the local currency used by humans on Felarya. They come in shiny and ornate one inch coins made of Tessium. There are coins of 1, 5, 10, and 50 Skevols valuations. For small transactions, Skedas (SKD) are used. They are essentially small skevol coins. 100 of them are worth a Skevol. Based on universal rates : *1 Skevol is worth 12 Platalis *1 Skevol is worth 2 Kejdoran shkings *2 Skevols are worth 1 Gol *5 Skevols are worth 1 Yolem *120 Skevols are worth 1 Tetros *200 Skevols are worth 1 Rainbow pearl Faldong gems (FG) are the second most used currency on Felarya, for important transactions. They appear as a small bright red gem, slightly warm to the touch, with always the same, slightly flower-shaped Rosakis cut and the same weight (Hence the popular expression "to give flowers to someone", meaning "to pay someone") A 1 carat Faldong gem of a rosakis cut is worth 100 Skevols. For huge transactions, people resort to raw, pure Ascarlin (ASC). Even a tiny fragment of Ascarlin is easily worth 50,000 SK. It's interesting to note that Negavians are extremely cautious about the concept of fiat money such as bank notes. There are many horror stories of entire worlds collapsing and being ruined by such system running out of hand. Proposing such deal to a merchant in Negav will earn you a hard look and will even end the transaction in most cases. Ascarlin Value Practical Examples Meals *Poor Meal - 1 SK Poor meals are generally bland and present little variation, being generally starch-based soups with a few vegetables thrown in for vitamins and minerals, and maybe beans for good measure. They can be tasty, nutritive, and are served piping hot, but as a general rule, they're not very filling. Meat is, as a rule, absent from those meals. Sometimes, this meal is just an orange instead. One skevol a day should do to keep a single person fed in this manner. *Average Meal- 3 SK Average meals vary quite widely, but one thing they've got in common is that they're filling. This effect is often accomplished through a generous ration of vegetables, which may be either tubers or grain of some sort. Those meals are often cooked and served hot, regularly including meat - unless the customer desires otherwise. A skevol a meal is often enough. *Good Meal - 5 SK Good meals are definitely nutritive and filling. The presence of spices and ingredients from all over the universe allows for the creation of a virtually unlimited number of of possible dishes; as a general rule, one can look forward to meat of some sort in a generous portion, complete with a ration of carbohydrates, and a sweet dessert more often than not. It costs, on average, 5 skevols to eat 3 square meals of this type. *Luxury Meal - 10SK Luxury meals do not prioritize being nutritive, and are not filling, by design. Luxury meals aren't so much meals as they are long series of treats, involving delicate materials in teasingly small portions, such as shrimps in sauce, dry fruit biscuits held together by hard caramel threads, or small sections of bread crust dipped in very finely ground and preserved meat. Anyone trying to sate their hunger here is wasting 10 perfectly good skevols. Clothes *Casual Wear - 10 SK If one doesn't care much about appearance, it's possible to drape oneself with a functional attire for just ten skevols by browsing around a market for a while. In theory, one could go down as far as 5 skevols- but they'd have to look in the bargain bin and would find most likely only used clothes... sometimes, very used. It's also a heavenly mercy if one can find clothes that match... * Work Clothes - 25 SK Work clothes are a little more demanding, and sturdier, commanding a higher price as they must often be tailored to the specific individual, using materials that aren't always the cheapest available. * Traveling Attire - 80 SK A traveling attire is supposed to be durable, functional and comfortable, good enough for riding, hiking, sailing, or for just about anything. *Adventuring Outfit - 2 FG Adventuring outfits run the gamut from skimpy arcane-embroidered robes inlaid with gemstones that amplify spells of a particular type to ventilated and armored kevlar vests to dull black skintight masked jumpers with flippers for feet and metal tanks on the back, sharing the characteristic of sacrificing versatility to focus their functionality on a single aspect (such as lightning spells, firefights, or scuba diving). Negavians jokingly refer to one so outfitted as "dressed to kill". Inn stay (per night) *Poor Accommodation - 2 SK A slightly heated room, with dubious cleanliness and the bare minimum furnishings for sleeping with. *Common Accommodation - 6 SK A well heated room with comfortable blanket and pillow *Good Accommodation - 25 SK A comfy chamber with a large bed, a bathroom, a living room with books, table and chairs. *Luxury Accommodation- 100 skevols a night. Luxury rooms are ostentatiously furnished with only the best of the best, and probably have more services than anyone can reasonably need. They'll also go out of their way for the comfort of their customers so that they better enjoy their stay. For obvious reasons, they can't be rented for the month. Housing Rent can also be paid for by the month. While this is a good option, most landholders would sooner not make any long-term arrangements with people who have no references, especially if they have money and they can be charged by the day. *Poor Housing - 20 skevols. *Average Housing - 45 skevols. *Good Housing - 250 skevols. *Credits to Stabs for his help with economy questions and meals description, and to Fish and Shady-Knight for the outfits descriptions.